


Play for me, Oikawa-san

by Calm_Pomeranian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (very small though), Angst, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Guitars, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_Pomeranian/pseuds/Calm_Pomeranian
Summary: Basically Oikawa likes playing the guitar, but accidentally woke Tobio up. It's very fluffy though.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Play for me, Oikawa-san

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and there's no beta read so- please mind any grammar or spelling mistakes made!! I hope you enjoy.

There was a strum of fingers that could be heard past the door of their bedroom. The music is soft, yet loud enough to wake Kageyama up from his sleep. At first, the younger had thought it was a whistle of the wind or a rustle of bedsheets. He tried to feel for his partner next to him, but he was only met with space. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes away from sleep, trying to search for his lover. 

Once again, Kageyama heard more strumming of a guitar with a soft hum. A humble smile spread across his face. Kageyama had always loved Oikawa’s music, his voice was always filled with gentleness and love. The way his fingers worked their way up and down the instrument like second nature. The smile Oikawa gave when he nailed a song or when he saw Kageyama smiling at him. It was memorising to Kageyama. 

He had happened to catch his now-boyfriend playing back when they were in Kitagawa.

Back then, Kageyama would have never imagined him now living with Oikawa six years later. He glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the bedtime table, reading it as 2:18 AM. Kageyama frowned slightly, pulling off the blanket and wrapping it around himself as he stood. A tired yawn escaped his lips. He walked to the door, a shiver running throughout his body when his fingers brushed against the cold knob. 

While doing that, peaceful music was playing. It only got more audible when the door opened with a clear view of the living room.

Seated in the living room, was none other than his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru. He held a smooth, classic brown guitar that matched perfectly with his eyes. There in his hands was a red pic with a small picture of a volleyball on it (a gift from his sister). Oikawa had always preferred to play something more classical, something that puts him in a peaceful mood.

The latter leaned against the doorframe of the shared bedroom. A hidden smile that was only shared with Oikawa. 

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama peered his voice, tilting his head to the left while doing so.

This made Oikawa stop. The chocolate brown eyes that have now sharpened over the years went to his. It only took a few seconds for Oikawa to break into a gentle smile at the latter. 

“Sorry, Tobio-chan. Did I wake you?”

Kageyama gave a small nod, but gave quick reassurance that it was fine. The ebony hair knew it was no use to lie to his lover, purely because he was terrible at lying. Oikawa had an apologetic look within his eyes, the same look when he accidentally woke Kageyama all those other times. But Kageyama didn’t care. 

When the two moved in with each other, Kageyama quickly discovered that Oikawa had trouble sleeping. Sometimes it was because of nightmares, or the self-hate that he’s been carrying around for so long. Therefore, Kageyama figured out ways to help his former-senpai to sleep better. Although, Kageyama also knew that Oikawa just needed to be alone at times too.

Oikawa glanced at the spot next to him, patting at it. Without hesitation, Kageyama beelined towards it and plopped down onto the couch. Kageyama turned to his side so now he was facing the man he loved dearly. One leg cropped itself onto the couch while the other was dangling off the side. 

“Play for me, Oikawa-san.”

There was a scanty pause between the two. That was before Oikawa let out a delicate laugh. Oikawa shot Kageyama a grin after he quieted himself down. He set up the guitar back onto his lap, checking the tuning before beginning to start strumming. 

Oikawa’s fingers grazed over strings; Kageyama can recall admiring them with amazement for the first time. Kageyama saw Oikawa leap into the air then the ball hit his palm perfectly. But then, he can also remember when Oikawa jumped into the air for the very last time. 

The last thing to help Oikawa cope was playing the guitar. 

There was a harmonious melody that flooded throughout the apartment. A melody that was soothing and peaceful. Oikawa appeared stunning whenever he played, no matter the visible eye bags. Kageyama didn’t even realise that he was silently slipping into sleep. His eyes were starting to feel heavy and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. His body slumped against the side of the couch alongside the blanket. 

Oikawa couldn’t suppress the smile that came to his face when he noticed. The brunette pulled down the guitar and then gently tucked himself under Kageyama’s chin. His head rested against his neck and shoulder while his arms curled around the younger. Oikawa was seated in Kageyama’s lap, and they were both perfectly satisfied with that. 

Kageyama’s arm encircled around Oikawa while the other ran his fingers through the chestnut hair. 

“Goodnight, Tobio-chan…” Oikawa murmured from where he was, shutting his eyes closed. Kageyama hummed in response, tightening his hold on the other. 

“I love you.”

Smiles made their way to their faces before they both fell asleep, embraced with each other's heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two to this, but it's them in Kitagawa. It's just a thought, I think it'll be cute. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
